paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix Cordel
Phoenix Cordel was create and owned by Takota95 Officer: Phoenix Cordel Status: T.S.F Police Officer Position: Citadel Commando Activity: None, he is pronounced deceased. Weapons: Cordel is Known to carry a Beretta 93R, Mac-10 45 Pistol, and a Automatic Shotgun. Light Sabers Service: Several Decades. Bio Cordel is a high ranking Citadel Commando, he is honorable and uptight but he always gets the job down and fights for justice, but his life all can crashing down on day. It happened at Kingston, one of Trussias Largest Prisons, a Riot broke out so he and his Officers were sent in to stop the Madness but it grew worse! The Prison itself held 700,000 Inmates and the Riot was ongoing for over a week. Phoenix and his Officers used non lethal tactics but it was not working. HE and his Officers came under siege many were hurt and had to fall back, at this Time T.S.F gave the word to use Deadly force and 23 Swat teams came in to clear the prison but yet this was still not enough. Day before the Prisoners raided the armory and stole equally powerful weapons as what T.S.F had. The Prison riot at this point has been in its third week all Officers, staff, personal, and Swat teams pulled out and the Prison was locked down and now under control of the Inmates. Phoenix and his Riot Squad of 34 were under attack as they were in the center of the prison. They could not do much but call for a Air evacuation, Cordel and his Officers did not even have Guns only batons and Tear Gas Grenades. As the Chopper came they made a runs for it on the roof. Cordel got all his young Officers to safety but the Prisoners grabbed and swarmed him. The beat, kicked and stabbed Cordel, they then set him on fire this all happened only within seconds, the T.S.F police chopper opened fire and cut down several Inmates just long enough for them to get him out of there. Later at the Hospital his injuries were to great and he past away, as they covered him up and left the room, the lights turned out. UNITL through some miracle he regained concious and woke up for a taste for retribution against those who hurt him. He left the Hospital in the cover of night, his body covered in burns and lacerations, he made it to his high rise apartment unseen. There he dawned his uniform and went back to Kingston. HE went in through the old sewer tunnels, and went into the prison taking down one prisoner after another in a eternal rage for Retribution. By the end of his rampage the entire prison was on fire, and none of the prisoners survived. Afterwards Phoenix left the prison never to be seen again. In the Decades Following this Phoenix would live in isolation and reclution lurking in the shadows waiting to strike those he saw fit of punishment and judgement Though as he lived on in his state, his body and its condition would become worse. Even though he survived his situation his body and the damage dealt was taking its tole on him. He needed help to help preserve what was left so he turned to his old friends T.I.C Class: The Setinels. He would journey to his birthplace of Blue-Rue, there his ship would crash and the Sentinels would find him and him because he was an Immortal. Meaning that he survived death and was resurrected though his body was falling apart from the path he took. So the Sentinels as they would help him, they took Phoenix to a Medical lab in their Capitol city. From there Phoenix was given surgery which included new cells and robotic limbs and structure which would make him even stronger and able to hold out longer in combat. His skull, was replaces with a metal shell and part of his damaged were given Cyborg technology in order to make him think faster and repair the nerve damage he received. After his surgery Cordel would become even stronger and would look like him old self. Though under his fur he would have Cybernetics and enhanced limbs. The Sentinel Doctors would finish by topping him with front Robotic Skeleton limbs. This means that from his regular limbs he can detach and have four arms, two from his regular body and then two additional limbs. This would make him very powerful and quite a scary sight to see in combat. In addition the Sentinels would give Cordel a new set of Blue Dual Bladed Light Sabers he would carry along with his additional weapons. Appearance Phoenix is a Alaskan Mameluke, though he is very, very large. This is from natural causes as well as he works out a lot to. HE has Black and silver fur as well. Gold Colored eyes and a Spotless Blue Uniform. After his Accident he is badly scared, burned, and deformed. He had regrown his fur but the marks and damage have been done. HE hides his body and its burns by wearing his old Uniform. Even though with this Bodies damage he wears a very clean Uniform as he would before the Attack. The only part of him that can be seen but yet cannot is his face. His face is a scary thing. He replaced his eyes and Jaws with Robotic ones which were to replace the damaged ones. Also his eyes since this replacement are now red. The remaining parts of his face are disfigured and burned beyond understanding. So he look like a monster even though he is not one. Personality Phoenix is a strict and very strong Police Officer, he protects others and believes in fair justice. After his Incident he not much the same, he believe he is Judge, Jury and executioner. HE goes out to conduct this and has never been found or caught because he is a Shadow. He takes God, Law and Order as his personal path to complete. Nothing can stop him, he feels no pain and lurks in a state most will never know. Trivia Phoenix Cordel is a half Dead Police Officer and now a Phsyco Cop for Retribution. Phoenix does not speak, he is silent and scary. He is huge but can move without making noise. Cordel Carries a Berrta 93R Automatic Pistol He can survive Being on Fire and fighting anythin.